It is known that analog signals having a strongly consistent nature, such as for example speech signals, can be efficiently coded after sampling by consecutively performing a number of different transformations on consecutive segments of the signal which each have a particular time duration. One of the known transformations for this purpose is linear predictive coding (LPC), for an explanation of which reference can be made to the book entitled "Digital Processing of Speech Signals" by L. R. Rabiner and R. W. Schafer; Prentice Hall, N.J.; Chapter 8. As stated, LPC is always used for signal segments having a particular time duration, in the case of speech signals, for example, 20 ms, and is considered as short-term prediction coding. It is also known to make use not only of a short-term prediction (STP) but also of a long-term prediction (LTP) in which a very efficient coding is obtained by a combination of these two techniques. The principle of LTP is described in Frequenz, (Frequency), volume 42, no. 2-3, 1988; pages 85-93; P. Vary et al.: "Sprachcodec f u r dass Europ aische Funkfernsprechnetz" ("Speech coder/decoder for that European Radiotelephone Network"), while an improved version of the LTP principle is described in the Dutch Patent Application 9001985.